


Wanna Ride My Bike?

by AngelthePluviophile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Motorcycles, Oneshot, dean and reader go on a drive, pure fluff, reader is cool, reader is low-key a biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelthePluviophile/pseuds/AngelthePluviophile
Summary: They had to give up riding bikes when they became a hunter... but the bunker is full of surprises.Wonder if Dean is up for a little drive?





	Wanna Ride My Bike?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic originally posted to my Tumblr, @angel-the-pluviophile, that I wrote as a request. Really hope you enjoy! (also please let me know if you have any requests of your own, I'm all ears!)

The bunker had an extensive collection of vehicles. Almost all of them were in excellent condition and Baby fit right in with the other beautiful cars. Each had a story, and you were excited to find them out. Of course, you loved the Impala just as much as the next gal, but these cars were all filled to the brim with history. It was one day when you were checking a new corner of the garage that you found it - a large mass covered by a tarp. It fit right into the shadows and would’ve been easily missed. You walked over and gently pulled the tarp off. You gave a sharp gasp as you saw the shiny black motorcycle underneath.

You had always loved the look and feel of a motorcycle beneath you. The feel of power and confidence you felt sitting there was like no other. You had ridden motorcycles often but had to give it up when you started hunting. Too many supplies, too much time on the road, too much travel. A motorcycle wasn’t practical for hunting. Why a Men of Letters bunker would have one was beyond you, but none of that mattered at this moment. What mattered was the beauty in front of you.

What mattered was that you knew what you would be spending the rest of your day on.

Dean looked up as you walked through the door. Your hair was windswept and you had a bright smile on your face.

“Come with me.”

\------

His eyes were wide and his mouth was open as his eyes landed on the gorgeous bike. The black metal gleamed in the sun as the rays bounced off the smooth surface. You ran up to the bike and hopped on the leather seat. Dean stared at you in bewilderment.

“You know how to ride that thing?”

“Yep, used to all the time before hunting.“ You started the engine and grabbed the handlebars.

“That’s awesome! How fast can it go? How did you learn? You’ve gotta show me how!” He was almost bouncing with excitement and his face held a childlike wonder you had only seen a few other times.

You swiveled to get closer to him and gave your head a jerk, “Maybe later Deano. For now, I’m doing the riding. Hop on.”

He stared for a moment before his legs kicked in. He moved forward, almost tripping in his haste. He got on and hesitated a moment before grabbing your waist. You gave a small amused smile and started forward. The machine rode like a dream and you were enjoying both the wind in your hair and Dean’s strong hands at your hips. You had no true destination and you loved the sense of freedom that came with it. Your hair was held back so it wasn’t getting into Dean’s face, to which he was grateful for. He was enjoying the fresh air and feeling of flight. Airplanes had always scared him, but not because he was scared of flying, he scared of crashing, of having no control. He trusted you though. So, while he started a bit nervous, he quickly relaxed into it and let you take him wherever.

After about half an hour of riding, you saw a sign for a lake. You pulled off onto the cracked pavement and arrived shortly at a small but shady and lush picnic spot by the lake. You stopped the bike and got off, Dean following behind. The bank you stood on had an old and worn picnic table and dark green grass that gently sloped to meet the sand and water. The lake was expansive and surprisingly clear. Ducks paddled along the surface and moved between the cattails along the bank. Every so often a fish could be glimpsed at the surface and far off, on the sunnier side of the lake, you could see people riding in boats and fishing. 

You let out a low whistle, “Wow, look at that view. It’s beautiful.”

“I agree.” He said in a low voice, looking at you.

You noticed his gaze and blushed. Your hair was blown out of your face and waved in the slight breeze. A patch of sunlight caught your eyes and brought out the colors as you looked back up at him. He moved forwards slowly and brought a hand to your face, giving you time to pull away. You didn’t, and instead leaned forwards to greet his soft lips with your own. He pulled back and gave a cheesy smile.

“I shoulda' kissed you sooner.”


End file.
